


The Beginning (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Penpals United [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Persephone Jackson, daughter of Posiedon, hero of Olympus, has had a penpal for years, whom is her best friend, even before she knew that she was a demigod and even after befriending Grover, Annabeth, and the rest. After the Giant War and learning that very few of her close friends survived, Perci gets into contact with BWayneGM after almost a year of silence, to see if they can finally meet, whom accepts gladly, neither knowing that their whole worlds are about to change.





	1. Chapter 1

Persephone Jackson, daughter of Posiedon, hero of Olympus, has had a penpal for years, whom is her best friend, even before she knew that she was a demigod and even after befriending Grover, Annabeth, and the rest. After the Giant War and learning that very few of her close friends survived, Perci gets into contact with BWayneGM after almost a year of silence, to see if they can finally meet, whom accepts gladly, neither knowing that their whole worlds are about to change.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or DC universe nor do I own Percy Jackson and Co.

Messages - ' '

Chapter 1

Percy at 11, Bruce at 14

Percy slammed into her room, shutting the door with all the strength that her young six year old body could and buried her head into her pillow and screamed. It wasn't fair! Her mother married that smelly, no good Gabe a year ago and, instead of the charming guy before the marriage, he was no an abusive, smelly fat man. Now, he never laid a hand on Percy herself but he smacked her mother around plenty of times, and always made Percy watch him do it so that she would know what would happen to her mother for any small thing that Perci did to anger him. Her mother and Perci had gotten into an argument during one of the few times Gabe was over at one of his friend's homes for poker night and all of the anger and hatred held within Percy's body just finally came to a head.

There had been tons of screaming and yelling, and although Percy was an 11 year old girl and had been kicked out of several schools for one thing or another, she was very intelligent with an IQ - last tested of 150 and rising the doctors had said three years ago - and had made several valid points for her mother to leave Gabe or to get him arrested for abuse, but her mother wasn't having it and kept saying it 'was for Percy'. Sniffling, her eyes tearing up from her anger, Percy turned on the computer that her mother had been reluctant to give her and started to type a message to this penpal that she has had for four and a half years. It had all started as a school project but even after the project was over, she continued to converse with BWGotham54.

She began to type after seeing that BWGotham54 was on. 'Do you have a little bit of time to talk, B?' Percy asked, hitting send. Even after a full year of knowing each other, of her trying her best to comfort her friend after learning why he hadn't talked to her for three months the first year, she still didn't know his name and vice versa. They never said any names when talking about their lives and their families, that's what made being penpals and best friends online great because they could each vent about their problems but the other wouldn't know whom they were talking about.

A 'ping!' sounded after less than half a minute of waiting and Percy saw that BWGotham54 had responded.

'Yes, P, I do. I finished Agent A's assigned homework and have the rest of the day to talk. What happened?'

'Has Smelly hit your mom again?!'

'Has he hit you?' came his rapid responses when Percy couldn't reply quick enough. She rolled her eyes at his antics. He was always so impatient.

'B, calm down! Yes, it involves Smelly - even though he isn't even home - , but he is the reason for my current mood! Mom and I got into an argument today. I told her that she needs to call the cops on him or separate from him because he was a no good for nothing man. All she kept saying was it was for me. And she wouldn't explain further! What should I do, B?' There was silence on BWGotham54's side for a few minutes and Percy began to worry a little bit, she was so used to him responding almost immediately that any length of pauses that was out of the norm for her friend worried her. But she shouldn't have worried as the familiar 'ping!' sounded.

'P, the one thing that I have learned from being in the care of Agent A, it is that adults do things that may seem strange or dumb to us, but they have our best interests at heart. Your mom probably believes that having Smelly there is better than him not being there, even if Smelly abuses her. A mother's first instinct is to protect their child, I know that better than most.' Here B paused and waited to see if Percy would respond, which she appreciated as she was already starting to calm down from her earlier anger. Conversations like that happened alot between them.

'Okay, I guess your right, B… I don't know how you do it all of the time.' she was going to write something else but then heard the apartment door open and close with a slam. Knowing that it was Gabe and not wanting to hear him beat her mother if he had lost at poker that night. She hit send and immediately started saying goodbye to her friend. 'Smelly just came back so I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow, B. Goodnight!'

Without waiting for him to reply, knowing that he was going to imparte on his 'wisdom' some more she turned her computer off just in time and rolled into bed, covering her head with her blanket and pillow, just as Gabe and her mother started to argue. A tear went down her face, knowing that her mother was going to be hurt that night and that there was nothing she could do as she was just a skinny, eleven year old girl. Hopefully, someday soon, she would be able to make Gabe pay, with interest. She went to sleep, tuning out all of the noise of the outside world, dreaming of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Messages - ' '

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Justice League.

Characters might be AU or a little OC so don't get mad at me if they seem so please!

Percy at 12, Bruce at 15

'B! I got some good news and bad news!' Percy said, hinting send, smiling widely while packing her bag with a swimsuit and other things that she was going to need at Montauk Beach. Her mom was taking her there for a little weekend getaway, with Gabe being 'kind' enough to let them use his car. Her mom was trying to cheer her up for not being invited back to Yancy Academy the next year. Which Percy was fine with, except for she won't be seeing Grover or Mr. Brunner again. As Percy packed and waited for B to message her back, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the class field trip that she had been on during spring break to the ancient history museum. And she couldn't help but remember about what had happened with Mrs. Dodds the math teacher that no one but her seemed to remember. She also began to think about the conversation that she had heard on the last few days of school between Grover and Mr. Brunner late at night, conversing about Mrs. Dodds and how Percy was believing that it was all in her head. And that made her mad enough to ditch Grover on the way home.

She still hadn't told her mother about the experience with Mrs. Dodds and the three ladies with the yarn that Grover was freaking out about on the bus. A ping! drew her attention away from her thoughts and packing and she immediately walked over to her computer to see what B had said.

'What did you do this time? Did you get kicked out of school again?' Percy huffed and rolled her eyes. She had only been kicked out of seven schools… well she guessed that was a lot of schools.

'Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I never told you what has happened since spring break and that field trip…' She proceeded to tell her best friend about everything, not knowing the consequences of her actions. B never interrupted her once and asked valid questions to help her elaborate about details that she didn't even know that she remembered. Around fifteen minutes went by with the two friends conversing, and Percy was so engrossed with their conversation that she forgot about the trip that her and her mother were going on as soon as they had finished packing. She only remembered when she heard her mother knock on the door and speak.

"Percy, honey, we are leaving in five minutes," Sally said.

"Ok, mom! I am almost done."

Regretfully, Percy began to say goodbye to B. 'Bye, B, I'll talk to you after I get back this weekend from Montauk Beach. I'll tell you all about it and you need to tell me all about Los Angeles when you get back home. Give Agent A my best.'

'I will, and I was wondering if you had a phone where we could text and/or call each other instead of having to wait for the other to come online.' B suggested. Percy's eyes widened and she grinned. It would be easier if they did but unfortunately she didn't have a phone but maybe she could get a prepaid one with her allowance and just hide it from her mother because Sally was adamant about Percy getting a phone.

'I don't have a phone right now but I will real soon. Give me your number and I'll text you when I get my phone.'

'My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX and I look forward to being able to talk to you more often my friend…'

'And while we are on this subject I think it is time to introduce myself properly. My name is Bruce.' Percy's eyes widened as she looked up from where she had been writing B's number down on a piece of paper and putting it in her front pocket of her pants. Bruce. That's what his name was. After five years of knowing each other, and after not saying any names for the past five years or even telling each other their own names, Bruce not only gave her his phone number, but he also told her his name! She couldn't believe it. But knowing that she needed to leave quickly because she could hear her mother start to come down the hallway towards her room, quickly typing her response and sending it at the same time that she shut her computer off.

'Persephone. But you can call me Percy. I'll talk to you later as I can here my mom almost at my door. Goodby, Bruce!' Clicking send, she shut her computer off and grabbed her bag, opening the door just in time before her mom could knock.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mom, let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Messages (emails) - “Italics”  
Messages (texts) - ‘Italics’  
Thoughts - Italics  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Justice League.

Characters might be AU or a little OC so don’t get mad at me if they seem so please!

Percy at 12, Bruce at 15

‘Hey Bruce! I finally got a phone - P.’

‘Great! I thought that you had forgotten about me, Percy! It is August 20th now and it has been a little over two months since I had last heard from you! Where have you been?! I almost called the cops in New York to look for you but Alfred talked me out of it. I thought Smelly had done something to you!’

Percy sighed and leaned back in her seat in the new apartment her mom had gotten after Gabe had mysteriously vanished. So, in remembrance of her late husband, her mother had done a stone sculpture of him and it was so good, that some art gallery had bought for a lot of money. If was enough to allow Percy and her mom to move out of their old apartment and into a bigger one closer to the Empire State building. And Percy was getting an allowance now from her mother, it was kind of nice too, especially since she had found out who her father was, who she was, what she was. She was a demigod, daughter of Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea. She had gone on a quest to the Underworld the past two weeks to retrieve her Uncle Z’s master bolt that had been stolen only to figure out that Uncle H never had the bolt. Nor had he or Percy’s father planned to have it stolen. It had been Luke, son of Hermes whom had stolen the Master Lightning Bolt, and he had done it on the orders of Kronos, the Mad Titan. Percy shook her head, dispelling her thoughts and thought about what she was going to say to Bruce, she knew that she couldn’t tell him anything about the Greek mythical world, as it was against the law and she didn’t want him to get hurt.

She took a deep breath and began to type on her phone. ‘Bruce, I’m so sorry that I haven’t contacted you! I was sent to a summer camp after I had gotten back from that three day weekend vacation by my mom as Smelly had been reported missing. Mom didn’t want me to get hurt if someone came looking for Smelly. They wasn’t any signal or internet to use so I couldn’t send a message to you… But the good thing is, is that Smelly has not been found, and in memberance of him, mom had created a stone sculpture and someone bought it for a lot of money. And so when I got back from camp, I had to help mom move apartments which took forever and so this has been the only chance that I have had to contact you.’

‘…WHAT?!’

They continued to text late into the night, until at four in the morning Percy couldn’t stay awake any longer and knew that tomorrow her and Sally were going school clothes shopping.

‘Well, I’ve gotta get to bed, Bruce, I have to go shopping with my mom. So goodnight, er, ah good morning, actually, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow!’

‘Are you sure? Because the last time you said that I couldn’t get ahold of you for two months… ;D.’ Percy chuckled and rolled her eyes at his protectiveness hidden behind the silliness of the smiley face. 

‘Yes, Bruce, I’m sure. And now since you have my phone number, you can text me all of the time now… And I do that one time and you start act all worried about me… That’s sweet of you.’

‘Shut up and go to bed, Percy, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.’ Percy grinned but did as she was told by her friend sending a last goodnight to him and getting one in return. She was glad the two of them were best friends, even though they had never met or heard each other’s voices… or that she hadn’t told him about her newfound side of the family. 

And that summer set a pattern for the next 4 years of Percy’s life and her communication with Bruce. She would text him everyday whenever she could but whenever she was around Camp Half-Blood, Grover, Annabeth, or other demigods, she didn’t dare do so, considering she was just taking a risk of using the phone with herself, she didn’t want to put the others in danger. And then when summer hit, or when she was 14 during the winter where she had met Bianca and Nico, she would cut all communication with Bruce, simply stating that she was going to camp. And even though he accepted that she couldn’t have any technology on camp, he always was worried when she texted him as soon as she got home, asking if she was okay. It was like he had a sixth sense for when she got hurt. 

But she always managed to stear the conversation away from important topics and onto meaningless ones that would last for hours. And when the time came for Percy to enter the entrance to the Underworld with Nico to bathe in the River Styx, she couldn’t help but think that she would never get the chance to meet Bruce face to face, to hear his voice, to hear what had happened during the trial of the man that had murderered his parents. Percy didn’t want Bruce to be alone in this world, even though he had Agent A, because she finally realized that she loved him more than a best friend should and she hoped to the gods that she would be able to tell him that when she got out of here.

And when she dipped herself in the River Styx, she centered on Bruce, imagining him even though she had never seen him, but with the description he had given her all of those years ago. Blue hair, black hair, chiseled jaw. As her imagination began to take form, to give her an anchor to the world, she realized that she actually recognized the face of the man that her mind had conjured. Bruce Wayne… Suddenly all of the things that she knew about her Bruce and Bruce Wayne appeared, and she knew that her Bruce, was Bruce Wayne, heir of the billionare company of Wayne Enterprises. 

Percy pulled herself from the River Styx, gasping for breath, and understanding for the first time in her life the sensation of drowning and it was completely terrifying. But she didn’t focus on that anymore even when suddenly Nico whistled for Mrs. O’Leary, dragged her onto the huge hellhound’s back, and ordered Mrs. O’Leary to get Percy out of there as Hades was coming. No, Percy focused on the startingly realization that the man she loved, was a playboy billionare that went out with models and was nineteen years old right now and studying abroad in Paris. 

She needed to text him as soon as possible. What Percy didn’t know, however, was that Bruce had disappeared after the trial of Joe Chill and that she wouldn’t hear from him for ten long years. Or that after the Titan War that she stopped at age 16, that when she turned 20, she would be dragged into another war - the Giant War - and lose her Achilles curse in doing so and to learn of the existence of Roman demigods.

Percy hadn’t heard from Bruce in four years by that time, and after somehow getting into contact with Agent A, or Alfred as she was told to call him, he told her that he didn’t know where Bruce was, if he was alive, or if he was coming back if he was alive and that all attempts of communication have not been recieved. She was heartbroken, the man that she loved, had disappeared off of the face of the earth, not even saying a word to her. Even though she needed him, just as much as he had needed her.

>linebreak<  
Percy at 26, Bruce at 29

After the Giant War, six years ago, very few of the seven still resided in Camp Half-Blood, only Percy stayed because of her mom and Paul living in New York. And to help Chiron train the demigods that trickled into camp throughout the years so that they would be in tip top shape when going out into the real world. It had been a long time since she had thought of Bruce, ten years being a long time for anyone. But that all changed when Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nico, and Frank were at the beach at Camp Half-blood waiting for Annabeth to get there so that they could have a beach day.

She ran over to them from the top of Camp Half-blood by Thalia’s tree, a newspaper clutched in her hands.

“Hey, Wise-girl!” Percy greeted as Annabeth sat down next to her with a thump. Annabeth rolled her eyes before gesturing for the others to gather around them as she opened the newspaper. Percy caught the name of the newspaper Gotham Gazette and Percy couldn’t help but to feel a foreboding feeling in her stomach.

“You guys! Guess what? Do you guys remember when that billionare went missing like ten years ago?” Annabeth asked. Percy stiffened, dreading that what Annabeth’s next words were going to be that said billionare was found dead.

“Yea, what about him, Annabeth?” Leo said, munching on a hotdog loaded with everything. Percy didn’t notice that she was holding herself stiffly and that her fingers were digging into her palms, turning her fingers white with the strength.

“Well, apparently he returned home about seven or eight months ago from backpacking across Europe apparently.” Annabeth said, reading the article.

“WHAT?!” Percy shrieked, snatching the newspaper from Annabeth’s surprised grip, her face and her other friends’ faces turning into surprise. Percy began to shake as she read the article, putting the newspaper down before she could tear it up in her anger at both Bruce and Alfred, whom had promised to get into contact with her if Bruce ever appeared. She absently stared at the newspaper, only now noticing that although Bruce’s story was on the front page, the headlines read: Batman defeats the Joker once again! 

Finally, she came to a decision on what she was going to do. She had to confront him, she had to go to him, to see if the feelings that she had felt for him all of those years ago were still there or gone. She began to sprint towards the water, knowing that Gotham was surrounded by water and that she could get there faster than over land. She ignored her friends’ shouting at her to stop and even their voices faded away as she dived into the waves and used her power to shoot through the water, like in that tv show Legend of Korra and off towards Gotham. She had to know. She had to know if he even remembered her.

This is the last part of the prequel... the next one will be called: Reunited so be on the look out for it!


End file.
